THE ULTIMATE NINJA : REBORN
by Yami no ryushiro
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika naruto dan menma memiliki kekuatan yg mampu menyaingi madara atau pun hashirama?strong naru,strong menma,good kyubi, godlike(maybe),typo bertebaran dimana-mana...langsung aja cikedot...!bad summary
1. Chapter 1

THE ULTIMATE NINJA : REBORN

Pair : naru x saku

Genre : T (semi M)

Yosh ini fic pertama saya jadi klo gak suka jangan baca

Warning : oc,ooc,typo,dan lain-lain

Don't like 'don't read

Chapter 1

NORMAL POV(13 tahun setelah penyerangan kyubi)

"syuut..trang,trang" pagi hari di mansion namikaze terdengar suara tabrakan logam,"fuuton : daitoppa",teriak seorang anak kecil berumur 6 tahun berrambut kuning jabrik A.K.A Namikaze Menma,lalu keluarlah angin yang sangat kencang menuju ke seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik A.K.A Namikaze Minato atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama youndaime hokage,"wah kau semakin hebat saja menma''ucap minato yg telah berada di belakang menma,"eh...tou-san sejak kapan disitu?",tanya menma yg masih syok karena tou-sannya sudah berada di belakangnya,"baru saja menma-kun"balas minato sambil mengacak-acak rambut menma.

"tou-san! Tou-san!"teriak seorang anak lelaki yg sangat mirip dengan minato,"ada apa naru-kun?"tanya minato,"tou-san aku baru saja membuat variasi rasengan tou-san!"jawab naruto semangat"wah, coba kau tunjukan rasengan itu naru-kun"ucap minato yg penasaran akan variasi rasengan buatan naruto, "baiklah..Fuuton : rasenshuriken", teriak naruto, kemudian muncul putaran cakra ditelapak tangan naruto yg berbentuk bola dan disekelilingnya ada angin yg membentuk sebuah shuriken, lalu naruto melemparkan serasengannya kearah pohon, dan ledakan besar pun terjadi di training ground khusus klan namikaze, "wah tehnik yg hebat naru-kun"ucap minato bangga terhadap anak bungsunya,"tapi apa tidak ada efek samping dari jutsu mu itu naru-kun?"tanya minato penasaran,"ada tou-san, aku hanya bisa memakai tehnik itu 3 kali saat dalam keadaan fit, karena tehnik itu akan melukai tangan pengguna" jelas naruto panjang x lebar #plaaak, "hmm..berarti kau tidak akan memakai jutsu itu sembarangan naru-kun?"ucap minato"tentu saja tou-san, oh ya menma-nii bagaimana tehnik rasengan menma apa sudah sempurna?"balas naruto, sekaligus bertanya pada menma, "oh iya, aku sudah menyempurnakannya"jawab menma" lihat ini nii-san, tou-san...dai rasengu"sambung menma, kemudian keluar rasengan ditangan menma namun berwarna hitam dengan cincin angin di sekelilingnya, kemudian ia menghilangkannya"loh..kenapa dihilangkanmenma?" tanya naruto yg keheranan,"tidak mungkin aku melemparkannya nii-san, nanti training ground ini hancur lebur"ucap menma bangga plus sombong,"jangan terlalu sombong menma"ucap naruto mengingatkan,"hehehe...baik nii-san"kata menma,"baiklah tou-san akan kembali gedung hokage, jaa minna"ucap minato dan langsung pergi ke gedung hokage menggunakan hiraisin, "baiklah menma aku akan pergi dulu, jaa"ucap naruto dan langsung pergi via shunsin entah kemana,"hah...sebaiknya aku pulang"kata menma yg entah pada siapa,#bahkan sang author juga gak tau.

Six mouth ago...

"raiton : rasengan","tsira tensei", saat ini menma dan naruto sedang sparing,tampaknya menma memakai doujutsu yg sangat melegenda yaitu "rinnegan",menma membangkitkanya tiga bulan yg lalu,saat ia latihan keras bersama naruto.

FLASHBACK ON

Menma POV ON

Hari ini aku senang sekali, soalnya aku akan diajak latihan oleh nii-san, Yah memang sih aku lahir hanya beda beberapa detik dari nii-san, aku senang diajari nii-san karena nii-san ku sangat hebat. Sekarang aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan ditraining ground khusus klan namikaze, sampai disana aku langsung disuruh untuk 100 kali push up, 100 kali sit up, dan disuruh lari keliling kompleks namikaze sebanyak 10 kali, mungkin kalian pikir ini terlalu berat, namun bagiku ini biasa saja, setelah aku menyelesaikan pemanasan aku langsung menuju tempat nii-san.

Menma POV END

"bagaimana sudah selesai Menma?"tanya naruto kepada menma,"sudah nii-san, oh ya kita latihan apa hari ini?"jawab menma sekaligus bertanya balik pada naruto,"kita akan sparing hari ini, dan aku tidak akan menahan diriku"jawab naruto sambil mengeluarkan seringaian jahatnya, dan menma langsung merinding melihat seringaian naruto,"baiklah ayo, hiah rasakan ini fuuton : daitoppa"teriak menma, lalu keluarlah angin yg sangat kencang menuju kearah naruto, naruto yg melihat itu tidak tinggal diam ia kemudian merapal segel tangan lalu berteriak"katon : goukakyuu no jutsu" dari mulut naruto keluar bola api raksasa dan menuju kearah menma,melihat itu menma tidak mau kalah ia juga merapal segel tangan dan berkata"doton : doryuuheki" tanah didepan menma kemudian terangkat, sehingga bola api naruto tertahan oleh benteng tanah menma, dan akibatnya terjadi ledakan, menma kemudian maju dan menyerang naruto dengan taijutsu tingkat A, hal itu cukup membuat naruto kewalahan, namun naruto kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran angin dan muncul dibelakang menma, tehnik yg dipakai naruto adalah "shunsin no jutsu" yg naruto kembangkan dan menggabungkan dengan elemen angin,menma yg tidak siap terkena tendangan naruto dan terjatuh, kemudian menma bangkit dan membuat segel tangan dan berkata "tajuu kagebunsin no jutsu" kemudian muncullah 1000 menma dan langsung menyerang naruto dengan taijutsu, melihat itu naruto tidak tinggal diam ia merapal segel tangan dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya"raiton : kami nari no jutsu" dari langit muncul petir dan langsung menyambar semua bunsin menma dan menyisakan menma yg asli sehingga membuat menma syok, naruto yg sudah dibelakang menma menghantamkan rasengan di belakang menma, hal itu membuat menma terlempal sejauh 5 meter dan membuat menma terkapar tak berdaya, naruto menertawakan menma sehingga membuat menma marah dan tidak sengaja membuat rinnegannya aktif, menma merasakan ada kekuatan yg mengalir dalam tubuhnya langsuang berlari kearah naruto, naruto yg melihat itu langsung berpindah kebelakang menma dengan "shunsin no jutsu",menma melihat itu berdecih tidak suka lalu ia merentangkan tanganya kearah naruto"tsira tensei" dan membuat naruto terlempar kebelakang, namun setelah itu menma langsung pinsan karena hal itu membuat cakranya terkuras, naruto yg sudah bangkit langsung berlari kearah menma, kemudian naruto tersenyum dan menggendong menma ala bridal style lalu menghilang dalam pusaran angin.

FLASHBACK OFF

naruto terdorong kebelakang akibat tehnik menma,"baiklah menma rasakan ini "rasengan saturnus"(A/N : tehnik ini sama dengan rasensuriken hanya naruto menambahkan cakra api kedalamnya),menma terkejut dibuat naruto karena naruto mengeluarkan jutsu rang ss yg sangat mematikan,ketika naruto hendak melemparkanya menma langsung berteriak "aku menyerah nii-san",hal itu membuat naruto tersenyum dan menghilangkan atau lebih tepatnya membatalkan jutsunya,"hehehe...kamu takut ya menma?"tanya naruto sambil tersenyum aneh,"tentu saja aku takut, itu kan jutsu rank SS",gerutu menma, kemudian "poft"muncul kepulan asap di belakang menma, orang itu adalah jiraya atau lebih dikenal gama sannin, dia adalah salah satu dari tiga sannin,dia juga memiliki mata-mata terbaik diseluruh negeri,"yo..menma, naruto" sapa jiraya,"huft kau mengagetkan ku ero-sannin"ucap menma sekaligus mengejek jiraya,"grrr..diam kau baka gaki" ucap jiraya marah, sedangkan naruto hanya memutar bola matanya bosan"ada apa kesini ero sannin?"tanya naruto,"oh ya aku akan mengajarkan kalian tehnik kuchiyose no jutsu, lihat ini kuchiyose no jutsu"lalu muncul kepulan asap yg sangat banyak dan muncul katak besar yg dimulutnya ada sebuah gulungan,"baiklah apa kalian sudah menge.."jiraya menggantungkan kalimatnya saat naruto berteriak"kuchiyose no jutsu","jangan lakukan itu naruto" teriak jiraya namun karena jarak antara naruto dan jiraya agak jauh jiraya tidak dapat menghentikan naruto,ditempat naruto muncul kepulan asap,namun tidak ada sesuatu yg muncul malah naruto yg menghilang,menma melihat itu langsung syok"ehh...dimana nii-san"teriak menma.

→END OF CHARAPTER←

CHAR update

Namikaze Naruto

Rank : chuunin

Klasifikasi: sensor (10KM), jinchuriki kyubi (ying)

Aliansi : konohagakure

Elemen : angin, api, dan petir

Kekei genkai : (masih rahasia author)

Senjata : (masih rahasia author juga)

Namikaze Menma

Rank : chuunin

Klasifikasi : medic-nin,sannin(masih lama), jinchuriki kyubi (yang)

Aliansi : konohagakure, myobokuzan

Elemen : air,api,tanah,angin,petir

Kekei genkai : mokuton, hyouton

Senjata : -

Yoo...minna hoho, ini fic pertama saya loh...oh ya nanti saya akan bikin series dari ultimate ninja

-THE ULTIMATE NINJA : REBORN

-THE ULTIMATE NINJA : THE BEST ORGANISATION

-THE ULTIMATE NINJA : THE SECOND OF THE GREAT WAR OF SHINOBI

- THE ULTIMATE NINJA : THE GREAT WAR OF SHINOBI

Yosh itu saja news dari saya,

Review please...naruto the devil six path out...


	2. Chapter 2

THE ULTIMATE NINJA : REBORN

DISCLAIMER : Yang pasti naruto bukan punya saya

Pair : naru x saku, menma x hina

Rated : t (semi m)

Yoo..minna saya kembali lagi...N saya mengucapkan terima kasih buat yg udah mau meriview..

Yosh saya akan menjawab beberapa review

One day575712 : tenang aja nanti naruto juga akan bisa sage mode.

Samsulae29 : ha'i nanti saya akan perbaiki lagi penulisanya senpai.

: ha'i thanks ya

Vicestering : gomen klo terlalu mainstream, maklum author baru.

Romi uzumaki : naruto nanti akan mempunyai kekei genkai kok, n kushina akan ada disini.

N. U. U. Menmalover : gomen gak bisa diubah lagi n klo yg awal itu typo.

Guest : gomen kemarin itu typo.

Dragon warior : gomen klo kecepetan.

Guest : ha'i

Gomen...kemarin banyak banget typonya...mohon dimaafkan, karena setiap orang pasti punya kesalahan...sekali lagi gomen

Don't like Don't read

Chapter 2

NORMAL POV

Unknown place

"ugh..dimana aku?"tanya naruto yg entah pada siapa,"hah kenapa tadi aku bisa lupa yah...padahal kalau memakai tehnik pemanggil harus memiliki kontrak dengan hewan kuchiyose, kenapa aku ini bodoh sekali yah" rutuk naruto akibat kebodohannya, tanpa diketahui naruto ada sesosok misterius dibelakang naruto,"hai manusia apa yg kaulakukan disini?" ucap sosok misterius itu,"tidak ada, aku hanya ter..."ucapan naruto terpotong saat ia menengok kebelakang, ia melihat seekor naga putih besar dan memiliki mata berwarna biru(A/N : klo bingung lihat aja blue eyes white dragon di yu-gi-oh),"hua...k-k-kamu s-siapa?, t-t-tolong jangan m-makan a-a-a-ku"ucap naruto gagap akibat melihat naga itu,"hmpt..aku ryushiro, panggil saja shiro dan aku gak doyan makan daging manusia"ucap shiro sambil memutar matanya bosan,"hmm..bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini bocah?"tanya ryushiro,"aku memakai tehnik pemanggil dan aku terlempar disini karena aku belum pernah melakukan kontrak dengan hewan kuchiyose"jawab naruto,"hmm..baiklah, siapa nama mu bocah?" tanya shiro lagi,"namaku Namikaze Naruto"jawab naruto,baiklah naruto aku akan membawa mu pada tetua ",ajak shiro,"ayo naik ke punggungku"sambung shiro,"ha'i" ucap naruto

Konohagakure

"ehh...dimana nii-san"teriak Menma panik karena naruto tidak ada ditempatnya,"sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi"kata seseorang berrambut putih bermuka mesum, yg tidak lain adalah jiraya,mendengar itu menma menoleh pada jiraya,"apa maksud mu ini akan terjadi ero-sannin?,dan dimana nii-san ku"teriak menma di muka jiraya,"hei jangan berteriak dimuka orang anak durhaka, naruto hanya terlempar ke dimensi lai..."jiraya memotong kata-katanya, karena menma sudah tidak ada ditempat,"h-hei aku belum selesai menjelaskannya baka"teriak jiraya pada menma yg sudah berlari menjauh,"itu tidak perlu KAKEK TUA MESUM aku akan mencari nii-san sendirian"teriak menma ketus sambil berlari, setelah sampai di tengah-tengah desa konoha menma melakukan segel tangan dan berteriak "tajuu kagebunsin no jutsu!"menma menciptakan 1000 bunsin dan menyuruh bunsin-bunsin itu mencari naruto, semua bunsin menma menyebar kesegala penjuru,semua bunsin menma menyanyakan tentang naruto kepada warga sedangkan menma yg asli pergi kekantor hokage. "sakura-chan apa kau melihat naruto-nii"tanya bunsin menma pada sakura,sakura mengeleng,"memangnya ada apa dengan naruto-kun"tanya sakura,"naruto-nii MENGHILANG!"teriak menma dan setelah itu langsung pergi lagi,1 detik...2 detik...3 detik.."AAAPPPAAA!"teriak sakura dan dia langsung mencari naruto bersama bunsin menma,bunsin menma yg lain juga menanyakan pada teman akademinya, namun tidak juga mendapatkan hasil yg memuaskan,"TOU-SAN..."teriak menma yg asli pada minato,"ada apa menma?,kenapa kau berteriak-teriak"tanya minato sambil menenangkan menma,"nii-san MENGHILANG!"jawab menma pada minato,seketika itu minato membulatkan matanya"AAAPA...memangnya apa yg terjadi sehingga naruto bisa menghilang"ucap minato syok,"ketika aku dan nii-san sedang latihan datang ero-sannin, lalu ia mengajarkan kami tehnik pemanggil, dan setelah nii-san mencobanya, nii-san langsung menghilang"jawab menma panjang x lebar #rasakan ini author...dai rasengu, seketika itu author tepar di tempat, "ayo menma kita harus menemui jiraya-sensei"ucap minato pada menma,"ayo tou-san"minato dan menma langsung pergi kerumah atau lebih tepatnya mansion NAMIKAZE.

NARUTO PLACE

Setelah naruto dan ryushiro atau shiro sampai ditempat tetua, pengawal pribadi tetua naga langsung bertanya pada shiro tentang ada urusan apa,shiro bilang ada seseorang yg ingin bertemu dengan tetua naga, pengawal pribadi tetua naga langsung mempersilahkan mereka masuk kedalam istana yg sangat besar,"kiryushi-sama aku membawa seorang manusia"kata shiro pada tetua naga atau kiryushi,"mengapa kamu membawa manusia kemari shiro?"tanya tetua,"bukan hamba yg membawa dia kemari kiryushi-sama, tapi ia kemari menggunakan tehnik pemanggil, karena ia belum memiliki kontrak dengan hewan kuchiyose, maka ia terlempar kemari kiryushi-sama"jelas shiro panjang x lebar,"hmm..aku mengerti shiro"kata tetua,"hei-hei kalian anggap aku apa hah"teriak naruto karena merasa tidak di perhatikan,"hei jaga bicara mu bocah"ucap shiro marah akibat ketidak sopanan naruto pada tetua naga,"hahaha...tidak apa-apa shiro, kau bocah yg berani"kata tetua sambil tertawa,"baiklah bocah aku akan mengajarimu tehnik-tehnik ninja selama 2 tahun"lanjut tetua"apaa? Apakah tidak terlalu lama selama dua tahun"kata naruto syok akibat perkataan tetua,"bisakah aku mengirim surat kepada keluargaku agar mereka tidak perlu khawatir terhadap aku"kata naruto,"tentu saja namikaze naruto"jawab tetua,setelah itu naruto mengirim surat pada keluarganya melalui kikiro(A/N : kikiro adalah hewan kuchiyose yg bertugas mengantar surat).

KONOHAGAKURE (NAMIKAZE MANSION)

"APAA...apa aku tidak salah dengar, n-naruto menghilang"ucap wanita berrambut merah A.K.A kushina,"ia naruto menghilang akibat memakai tehnik pemanggil,mungkin naruto akan mendapatkan hewannya sendiri"ucap jiraya,"kenapa kau bicara begitu sensei?"tanya minato yg heran karena senseinya tenang-tenang saja,"karena aku pernah melakukannya"jawab jiraya enteng, namun tiba-tiba, boooffftt..ada kepulan asap dan dari dalam asap keluar seekor naga kecil berwarna biru dan memegang sebuah surat,melihat itu mereka langsung bersiaga,"tenang-tenang, aku hanya mengantarkan surat dari orang yg bernama namikaze naruto"ucap kikiro,"apa dimana naruto sekarang"tanya minato tidak sabaran,"naruto ada di ryuubokuzan,ini suratnya aku pergi dulu jaa",bofffft,setelah mengatakan itu kikiro melempar surat itu pada minato dan langsung pergi,"apa dia bilang tadi ryuubokuzan?",iya sensei memangnya ada apa?",jawab minato,"berarti naruto adalah anak naga dalam ramalan,yg akan membantu anak katak untuk memperdamaikan dunia",jelas jiraya,"sudah lupakan itu coba baca suratnya"ujar jiraya,setelah membaca surat itu mereka menjadi syok, karena naruto akan menunggalkan mereka selama 2 tahun,"semoga naruto tidak apa-apa"ucap minato dan kushina lega,"baiklah..menma persiapkan segala kebutuhan mu, aku akan membawamu untuk latihan di gunung myobokuzan"ucap jiraya pada menma yg masih syok mendengar naruto akan pergi selama 2 tahun,namun perkataan jiraya membuat menma semangat,dan langsung masuk kekamar untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhanya,"apa tidak apa-apa kau membawa menma sensei?"tanya minato pada jiraya,"tenang saja ia akan baik-baik saja, kami akan berlatih selama 1 setengah tahun mungkin"jawab jiraya,"baiklah kalau begitu sensei",ucap minato.

Setelah semuanya telah siap jiraya, menma, kushina, minato,serta rokkie 9 pergi ke gerbang utama konoha,"yoo..menma setelah kau pulang aku akan menantangmu"ucap uchiha sasuke,"m-menma-kun, h-h-hati-hati y-yah"ucap hinata dengan muka memerah,"itu pasti sasuke dan tentu saja hinata-chan..yosh ayo kita berangkat ero-sannin"ucap menma,"hm ayo,"ucap jiraya,"menma hati-hati yah"ucap minato dan kushina bersamaan,"ha'i tou-san, kaa-san"ucap menma,kemudian jiraya melakukan handseals"kuchiyose no jutsu"boffftt...munculah seekor katak besar yg bernama gamabunta,"apa sudah siap jiraya'tanya gamabunta pada jiraya,"terntu saja, ayo menma"jawab jiraya sekaligus mengajak menma, mereka naik kepunggung gamabunta,namun sebelum pergi menma berteriak,"JAA MINNA...",bofffft gamabunta, jiraya, dan menma langsung menghilang dan meninggalkan kepulan asap,"semoga kau baik-baik saja menma/menma-kun"batin kushina dan hinata bersamaan,setelah itu mereka langsung pergi kembali kerumah masing-masing.

END OF CHARAPTER

Yoo..minna maaf klo chap yg satu ini agak cepat alurnya, oh iya di sini gak ada pembantaian klan uchiha, n disini akatsuki akan tetap ada...yosh itu saja N REVIEW PLEASE...

JAA MINNA...NARUTO THE DEVIL SIX PATH OUT...


	3. Chapter 3

THE ULTIMATE NINJA : REBORN

`DISCLAIMER : Yang pasti naruto bukan punya saya

Pair : naru x saku, menma x hina

Rated : t (semi M)

Yoo...minna saya kembali lagi,saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih buat yg sudah mau mereview...

Yosh saya akan menjawab beberapa review.

Tina uchiha : hehe...tokoh utamanya adalah mereka berdua N klo yg paling kuat saya juga belum tau.

Samsulae29 : oke nanti di usahain senpai.

Vicestering : ahahaha...gak apa-apa kok, lagi pula flamenya membangun kok.

Dragon warior : thank's ya senpai...nanti di usahain.

Munawirucyiha : hahaha...nanti di panjangi wordnya.

Romi uzumaki : iya nanti naruto punya sage mode naga...N clan uchiha disini masih ada.

: iya, klo kelebihanya masih rahasia author.

Rizky fmisteri : ahahaha...ni udah.

Guest : pairingnya gak bisa diubah lagi...gomen.

Namikaze ichza : hahaha...iya ni udah.

Namikaze miato : naruto gak bakalan punya doujutsu, tapi nanti naruto jadi master senjutsu.

.39566 : ahaha...silahkan.

Namikaze hendrix ngawi : ahahaha...chapter ini akan diflashback 7 tahun lalu, n klo pairnya udah gak bisa diubah, gomen.

Yuka namikaze : sip.

Yoo...minna saya kembali lagi...haha saya ucapkan terima kasih buat yg udah mereview...oke langsung aja

Cikedot!

Don't like Don't read

Chapter 3

RYUUBOKUZAN

"Hah...aku sangat merindukan saat di akademi dulu dan juga jiji"batin naruto sambil mengingat masa kecilnya

FLASHBACK ON (7 years ago)

"MENMA...AYO CEPAT BANGUN, KAU TIDAK MAU PERGI KE AKADEMI HAH!" teriak kushina dari dapur mansion namikaze,

"i-iya kaa-san"jawab menma gagap karena takut ,setelah bangun menma langsung pergi kekamar mandi, sedangkan naruto sedang sarapan dengan minato,

"oh ya naruto, ini hari pertama mu diakademikan? Tou-san harap kau jadi ninja yg hebat"ucap minato pada naruto,

"tentu saja tou-san, aku akan menjadi ninja yg hebat dan membantu menma menjadi seorang hokage" ucap naruto sambil mengacungkan tangannya keudara.

Time skip

"menma ayo cepat ini sudah jam 7.30, sebentar lagi kelas sudah mau dimulai"ucap naruto pada menma,

"ha'i nii-san" jawab menma,

Kaa-san, tou-san kami pergi dulu"ucap naruto memberi salam pada kedua orang tuanya,setelah mereka sampai di akademi mereka langsung pergi ketempat iruka,

"ohh..kalian sudah sampai, baiklah ikut aku" ucap iruka

BRAK, pintu akademi terbuka dengan keras kelas yg tadinya ribut menjadi tenang,

"ohayou minna" ucap iruka,

"ohayou iruka-sensei" ucap semua murid,

"baiklah hari ini kita kedatangan dua murid baru"kata iruka,"baiklah silahkan masuk namikaze-san"lanjut iruka,

Naruto dan menma pun masuk ke kelas dengan coolnya, naruto kini memakai jumpersuit hitam dengan kerah tinggi dan dibiarkan terbuka dan memperlihatkan kaos berwarna merah didalamnya dan memakai celana khas anbu, sedangkan menma memakai kaos berwarna hitam dengan lambang uzumaki dibelakangnya, juga memakai celana khas anbu,

"KYAAA TAMPAN"

"KYAAA DIA TAMPAN SEKALI"

"KYAAA DIA MELEBIHI SASUKE-KUN"

Itulah teriakan-teriakan dari fansgirl baru narumenma,

"baiklah silahkan memperkenalkan diri, hobi, kesukaan, dan cita-cita kalian"kata iruka pada duo-namikaze tersebut,

"baiklah, namaku Namikaze Menma, hobiku berlatih, kesukaanku adalah ramen, dan cita-citaku menjadi hokage"kata menma memperkenalkan diri

"hn,namaku Namikaze Naruto, hobi ku membaca buku dan berlatih, kesukaanku...aku juga tidak tau apa yg kusukai, cita-citaku menjadi ninja yg hebat dan membantu menma menjadi hokage"kata naruto sambil melirik kepada menma yg sedang tersenyum kepadanya,

"baiklah naruto kau duduk di sebelah sasuke, sasuke angkat tanganmu"perkataan iruka membuat sasuke mengangkat tangannya, lalu naruto menuju kearah sasuke dan duduk disebelahnya,

"dan kau menma duduk di samping hinata, hinata angkat tanganmu"lalu menma menuju ketempat hinata"

Ketika naruto sedang duduk ada yg menepuk belakangnya, naruto pun menengok kebelakang dia melihat seorang anak yg seumuran denganya, anak itu membawa seekor anjing dikepalanya,

"hai..namaku inuzuka kiba dan ini temanku namanya akamaru, salam kenal naruto" ucap anak itu yg diketahui namanya kiba

"salam kenal juga kiba"ucap naruto sambil memperlihatkan senyuman ala lima jarinya itu,

"hai naruto aku akamichi chouji, dan yg sedang tidur itu namanya nara shikamaru, dan yg sedang bermain dengan serangga itu namanya aburame shino"kata chouji sambil memakan keripiknya,

"yo salam kenal juga chouji" kata naruto,

Sedamgkan menma dia mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya pada wanita disebelahnya,

"hai aku menma, siapa namamu gadis cantik?" tanya menma pada hinata

"h-hai j-j-juga m-menma-ku-kun, n-namaku h-hyuga h-h-hinata" ucap hinata dengan muka memerah,

Menma melihat muka hinata memerah langsung bertannya pada hinata,

"kau kenapa hinata-chan? Apa kau sakit" tanya menma sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahi hinata,

Sedangkan naruto melihat menma hanya tersenyum kecil,"benar-benar tidak peka terhadap wanita"batin naruto,

Time skip

"KRIINGGG"bel itu pertanda bahwa pelajaran diakademi telah usai, naruto dan menma pun pulang, namun

"nii-san kau pulang saja duluan aku ada urusan senbentar dengan","hinata kan" naruto menyela perkataan menma sambil memutar matanya bosan,

"hehehe nii-san tau saja, baiklah aku pergi dulu nii-san"ucap menma kemudian ia pergi,sedangkan naruto hanya terkekeh kecil,

"sebaiknya aku pulang"gumam naruto, kemudian ia pulang, namun ditengah jalan dia dihadang oleh bayangan hitam, detik kemudian naruto sudah pingsan.

"eng"erang naruto,ketika naruto bangun ia melihat sebuah penjara yg sangat besar,

"i-ini dimana?"tanya naruto entah pada siapa,

"akhirnya kau bangun juga naruto"ucap seseorang berrambut putih dan ada rambut yg menonjol keatas yg memberikan kesan tanduk, orang itu memakai jubah hitam dan ada 6 formasi magatama di lehernya, orang itu juga memiliki pupil mata yg aneh berbentuk riak air,

"aaa...jiji siapa? Dan dimana aku?" tanya naruto pada orang itu,

"aku adalah hagoromo ootsuki atau lebih dikenal dengan nama rikudou sannin, kau bisa memanggil saya jiji dan ini adalah alam bawah sadar mu, naruto seketika membulatkan matanya , ia terkejut karena orang yg menciptakan dunia shinobi ada didepannya,

"k-kalau begitu apa isi dalam kurungan itu"tanya naruto sambil menunjuk kearah kurungan tersebut, sebelum rikudou menjawab dari dalam kurungan tersebut muncul seekor rubah besar bermata vertikal dan memiliki sembilan ekor, melihat itu naruto sangat terkejut melihat rubah itu, rikudou hanya tertawa kecil melihat naruto,

"naruto perkenalkan dia adalah kyubi atau kurama, yg kau lihat ini hanya setengahnya yg setengahnya lagi ada pada adikmu menma"jelas rikudou panjang lebar,

"kenapa dia bisa disini jiji?" tanya naruto pada rikudou,

"aku ada disini kerena sandaime hokage menyagelku pada dirimu bocah"ucap kyubi atau kurama, sambil menggaruk lantai dengan kukunya yg tajam,

"HEI! Kurama bisakah kau sopan sedikit pada naruto!"ucap rikudou,"seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau tidak akan di kendalikan lagi"sambung rikudou,

"b-baik rikudou-sama"ucap kurama sambil menundukan kepala dan mengeluarkan air mata#plaak

"naruto ada yg ingin aku sampaikan pada mu"kata rikudou pada naruto,

"apa itu jij"kata naruto

"adik mu adalah reinkarnasiku, jadi dia akan mewarisi kekuatan dari mata ku, rinnegan, jadi aku harap suatu saat kau akan membantunya untuk membangkitkan rinnegannya, dan kau akan mewarisi kekuatan tubuhku, kau juga akan kulatih di alam bawah sadar mu, apa kau siap"kata rikudou pada naruto,

"tentu saja jiji, oh ya nanti siapa yg akan mengajari menma jurus-jurus ninja?" tanya naruto

"tentu saja kau orangnya"kata rikudou, mendengar itu naruto hanya tersenyum kecil,

"kapan kita akan latihan jiji" tanya naruto lagi,

"sekarang, didalam mindscape mu satu tahun disini sama dengan satu jam didunia nyata"kata rikudou," jadi ayo kita mulai naruto" kata rikudou,

"ha'i sensei" ucap naruto

Time skip 1 year in mindscape

Selama di mindscape, naruto diajari tehnik-tehnik ninja juga perubahan bentuk elemen dari rank d sampai sss, naruto mampu mempelajarinya karena ia mewarisi kekuatan tubuh dari rikudou, bahkan biji mode pun ia sudah kuasai,

"naruto waktu ku sudah habis, sudah waktunya aku pergi, kurama aku titipkan naruto padamu"kata rikudou yg tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya,

"serahkan padaku rikudou-sama"kata kurama sambil memejamkan matanya,

"semoga kita bertemu lagi jiji"ucap naruto sedih,"baiklah, kurama bagaimana cara keluar dari sini?"tanya naruto pada kurama

"pejamkan saja matamu , dan kau harus menyembunyikan kekuatan mu dulu"kata kurama,

"tentu saja kurama, jaa" ucap naruto sambil menghilang dari hadapan kurama,

"hmm...bocah yg baik"batin kurama sambil tersenyum

Real world

"Ughh...dimana aku?"tanya naruto entah pada siapa,

"k-kau sudah sadar n-naruto-kun"kata seeorang gadis berrambut merah muda

"oh..ternyata kau sakura-chan"kata naruto

"baiklah kalau begitu naruto-kun aku pulang dulu"ucap sakura,

"baiklah terima kasih sudah merawatku sakura-chan"kata naruto,"jaa aku pergi dulu sakura-chan"sambung naruto lalu pergi kembali kerumahnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

"aku sangat merindukanmu sakura chan"kata naruto yg kembali melamun

FLASHBACK ON

Saat ini naruto dan tim 7 yg terdiri dari naruto, menma, sakura, dan sasuke beserta jounin pembimbing mereka kakashi sedang menuju ke kedai ramen ichiraku untuk merayakan karena mereka lulus ujian chuunin,

"wah aku sudah tidak sabar menghabiskan ramen di ichiraku"kata menma sambil menepuk-nepik perutnya,

"kau memang maniak ramen menma"kata jounin bermasker, kakashi,

"hn"sasuke menambahkan perkataan kakashi

"hah...sudahlah..mari kita bersenang-senang"kata naruto

"hmm..benar kata naruto-kun"ucap sakura dengan semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya

Sampai disana menma langsung memesan dan ia duduk sendirian, sedangkan kakashi duduk dengan sasuke sambil membicarakan tentang tehnik yg akan kakashi ajarkan pada sasuke,

Naruto dan sakura pun duduk bersama

"hei sakura-chan kok kamu makannya gitu sih, kan jadinya wajah kamu yg cantik jadi kotor, sinih aku bersihkan" ucap naruto pada sakura,

"t-tidak apa-apa n-naruto-kun"ucap sakura gagap karena dipuji dengan naruto,

"sudahlah sini"kata naruto sambil mengelap bibir sakura dengan tisu, namun semakin lama wajah mereka berdua saling mendekat, tanpa merka sadari wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan "cup", bibir mereka berdua saling menyentuh, mereka saling berciuman, namun mereka berdua enggan untuk saling melepaskan, hingga "ehmm" kakashi berdeham, mereka berdua pun sadar dan langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka,

Menma melihat itu hanya sedih karena belum bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari hinata,

Sedangkan sasuke hanya merutuki dirinya yg belum bisa mendapatkan hati dari genin otogakure karin uzumaki

Kakashi hanya bemberikan jempol pada naruto,

Naruto dan sakura hanya berdiam diri sampai acara merka selesai.

FLASHBACK OFF

Naruto sedang senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kejadian itu hingga, "NARUTO KAU DIPANGGIL TETUA"teriak naga berwarna hitam kuro, kuro sendiri adalah adik dari shiro, diaberwarna hitam dan memiliki mata merah(A/N : red eyes black dragon di yu-gi-oh)

"tidak usah teriak-teriak kuro"kata naruto marah detik kemudian naruto seperti tersedot kebelakang dan meninggalkan kobaran api (A/N : tehnik teleport scorpio di mortal kombat)

"huh main pergi saja" kata kuro, lalu ia terbang entah kemana.

End of charapter

Yoo...minna semoga chapter ini memuaskan teman-teman sekalian

Review please

...yami no ryushiro out...


	4. Chapter 4

THE ULTIMATE NINJA

PAIR : naru x saku, mena x hina

RATED : T (semi M)

Yoo...minna saya kembali lagi, saya minta maaf klo chapter sebelumnya banyak typo n kurang memuaskan, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Saya akan menjawab beberapa review

Romi uzumaki : sebentar lagi naruto akan pulang ke konoha,musuh utama naruto lihat aja nanti, klo lemon saya gak bisa buat lemon tapi nanti di usahakan.

Dragon warior : ahahaha...itu typo gomen, n bukannya word bukan words

Uzumakiseptian : akan saya usahakan.

Vicestering : ia nanti saya perbaiki lagi, sudah gw pm caranya.

: naruto gak punya doujutsu

Munawirucyiha : nanti saya usahakan.

.39566 : yup itachi masih jadi kapten anbu, klo clan uchiha yg masuk akatsuki masih rahasia author, klo masalah pair gak bisa sya ubah, nanti saya usahakan lemonnya.

Uzumaki21 : memang untuk masalah pair saya lebih fokus ke narusaku.

Agusajisaputro : maklum keterbatasan waktu, lagi banyak tugas sekolah, jadinya gak bisa fokus di fanfic terus.

Naruto dragon : hehehe saya memang sengaja.

Yosh langsung saja...

Chapter 4

RYUBOKUZAN

Swozz...naruto sampai di tempat tetua naga,

"jiji ada apa memanggilku?"tanya naruto langsung pada tetua,

"naruto, sudah saatnya kau mempelajari sage mode"jawab tetua naga

"apa tidak terlalu cepat jiji?"kata naruto pada tetua karena merasa belum siap,

"tentu saja tidak, karena kau mewarisi fisik dari rikudou sannin" jawab tetua,

"baik kalau itu maumu jiji"ucap naruto, kini naruto sedang dalam pelatihan mempelajari sage mode, naruto terlihat sulit untuk tetap diam, setelah 32 jam naruto akhirnya sudah dapat menguasai sage mode, kini terlihat naruto memakai sebuah armor dengan sayap naga dibelakangnya (A/N : armor dart di the legend of dragoon game ps), hal itu membuat naruto terkagum kagum,

"wah..jiji aku merasakan kekuatan besar ada dalam diriku"kata naruto sambil terpesona akan penampilannya,

"hahaha...naruto sudah ku duga kau pasti bisa, dan kau adalah orang pertama yg bisa menguasai sage mode dragoon"kata tetua bangga pada naruto, " baiklah naruto sekarang coba kau lawan aku" kata tetua naga sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya,

"ha'i"ucap naruto sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya,

MYOBOKUZAN

'menma sudah saatnya kau mempelajari sage mode"kata tetua katak,

"yosh...aku pasti bisa" teriak menma gaje,

Kemudian fukasaku menjelaskan tata cara latihan senjutsu kepada menma,

"seorang ninja dapat menguasai senjutsu dengan cara menggabungkan cakranya dengan _energi alam_, pada dasarnya cakra terbentuk dari gabungan energi mental dan energi fisik, jadi jika di gabungkan dengan energi alam maka tiga gabungan energi tersebut akan menjadi senjutsu, ada sebagian orang yg menyerap energi alam dengan berlebihan maka ia akan menjadi batu dan akhirnya mati" jelas fukasaku,

"jadi apa yg harus aku lakukan?" tanya menma.

Fukasaku menjawab,"pertama-tama kau hanya perlu duduk dan berkonsentrasi untuk menyeimbangkan jumlah cakra dengan energi alam, kemudian rasakanlah energi alam di sekitarmu, kau harus menghentikan emosimu maka dengan begitu kau akan bisa merasakan energi alam",

"baiklah akan aku coba" kemuadian menma duduk dan berkansentrasi, berjam-jam menma mencoba untuk merasakan energi alam, sementara fukasaku mengawasi menma sambil membawa tongkat hitam panjang, setelah 23 jam menma akhirnya bisa merasakan energi alam,

"yeahh...aku berhasil"teriak menma bangga,

Sedangkan fukasaku hanya tersenyum bangga terhadap menma,

Keesokan paginya fukasaku mengajarkan menma bagaimana cara mengambil energi alam, dengan cara duduk diatas batuan runcung dengan alas papan, menma entah berapa ratus kali terjatuh, namun fukasaku datang menolong menma dengan lidah panjangnya, setelah empat jam menma sudah dapat duduk dengan tenang, lalu menma belajar mengendalikan emosinya lalu belajar mengendalikan energi alam, setelah 19 jam akhirnya menma dapat menguasai senjutsu dengan sempurna hal itu membuat jiraya kagum kerena menma dapat melebihinya, penampilan menma saat menggunakan sage mode yaitu disekitar mata terdapat eyeshadow orange dengan mata berwarna kuning segar dan pupil horisontal,dan menma memakai jubah orange dengan jilatan api berwarna hitam di bawahnya.

RYUBOKUZAN

"hyahhh...rasengan saturnus " naruto sedang sparing dengan tetua naga, ditangan naruto ada sebuah rasengan berwarna merah dengan cincin di sekelilingnya, naruto berpindah dibelakangtetua saat tetua sedang terkecoh oleh bunsin naruto, lalu naruto melemparkan rasenganya pada tetua, namun tetua segera menyadarinya dan membuat perisai.

"ryuu no rukheki" teiak tetua lalu didepan tetua muncul seekor naga cahaya dan naga itu langsung melindungi tetua, namun karena tehnik naruto jauh lebih kuat, maka perisai itu hancur, tapi setelah perisai itu hancur tidak ada siapa-siapa sehingga rasengan naruto hanya mengenai tanah,

"kau kalah naruto" kata tetua yg sudah ada dibelakang naruto,

"tidak akan semudah itu jiji" ternyata naruto telah ada dibelakang tetua sen naruto yg di sandra tetua hanya sebuah bunsin,

"baiklah aku mengaku kalah naruto"kata tetua pasrah,

"hahaha...aku memang hebat" kata naruto sombong,

"hei jangan sombong naruto!" kata tetua mengingatkan

"naruto karena kau sudah mengalahku aku akan memberikan 3 hadiah untuk mu" lanjut tetua

"apa itu jiji?" tanya naruto penasaran,

"ini" dari tangan tetua muncul sebuah pedang, "naruto pedang ini bernama ravelt ini adalah pedang suci yg dapat memotong apapun" tetua memberikan pedangnya pada naruto, lalu naruto menaruhnya di belakangnya ,

"yang kedua aku memberikan gulungan kontrak kuchiyose, tulis namamu di sini dengan menggunakan darah mu, stelah naruto melakukan apa yg diperintahkan tetua naruto menaruh gulungan tersebut di belakangnya,

"dan ini yg terakhir naruto, ini adalah benda suci dari kaum naga namun benda ini hanya bisa dipakai oleh manuasia, dan aku yakin kau dapat mempelajarinya, ini adalah salah satu dari 7 spirit , ini adalah spirit of light, dan dia mempunyai kapasitas cakra yg besar " jelas tetua, lalu naruto memakai benda itu yg berbentuk sarung tangan untuk tangan kanan,

"terima kasih jiji aku pasti akan menggunakanya untuk kebaikan" kata naruto sambil menangis ala anime,

"oh ya ada satu lagi" kata tetua,

"apa itu jiji?"tanya naruto,"uaaaa jiji" sebelum dijawab naruto sudah terhisap lubang hitam,

"semoga kau menjadi penyelaman dunia naruto" batin tetua sambil berlalu pergi.

REAL WORLD

"huaaa...ini dimana lagi" ucap naruto, " sepertinya ini dihutan kematian, kalau begitu aku sudah kembali kedunia shinobi"gumam naruto,"sebaiknya aku pulang aku rindu kaa-san dan tou-san" kata naruto detik kemudian ia menghilang meninggalkan kobaran api.

Chapter end

Yoo...minna gomen saya lambat mengupdate, gara-gara SOPA jadi buat banyak akun deh...gomen ya minna klo chapter ini agak sedikit wordnya...


End file.
